


No bow required

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Fluff, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday surprises unexpectedly unravel for a young woman on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No bow required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebell84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/gifts).



 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Nana’s doing well. She made me a shawl. She had arthritis but she finished it in a year. How cool is that?”

_“That’s great, Sarah.”_

“She said if you want one, she can have it done by Christmas.”

_“That’s good. Did you get something to eat? I don’t want you to get sick eating train food.”_

“I wasn’t able to get into Pizzeria Sandropizzettata but I found this place that does fried pizza. Mom, I could eat this stuff forever. I got one for the train ride, just in case. Oh, crap. The train’s boarding. I gotta go!”

“Alright sweetie. Say hello to Gerry-Lee for me when you get to London.”

“I will, Mom. Love you!”

“I love you too, Sarah. Happy birthday.”

Sarah beamed with joy as she powered down her phone and shoved everything she could into her bag. Phone, tickets, emergency food wrapped to perfection. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and ran down the platform to the train that was quickly boarding with people. Sarah waited her turn as she rummaged through her bag for something to amuse herself until something strange caught her eye. She looked over her glasses to what was certainly not real.

It was the shape of his body but more of the side of his body as he stretched his arms over his head, yanking. Her eyes caught sight of his flat stomach as the shirt started to rise up. He was caught off guard as another young man with a cigarette in his mouth slapped him squarely in the stomach. He instantly hunched over in surprise as his sunglasses and his cap feel off.

“No way,” whispered Sarah as she stood completely still.

She looked on as her eye candy Michael Fassbender held the second man in a playful headlock as people around them went on with their day and boarded the train. The man wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist, almost gaining the upper hand on him. Sarah turned away to move ahead in the line, inspecting the tribal tattoo on the man’s arm. It was the only thing about his that wasn’t covered. He wore a ski cap, aviators and a scarf as he let go of Michael and threw up his hands in a truce.

Sarah blushed, biting her lip, wanting to fangirls so badly to find Fassy and ask for his autograph. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? She turned again, almost knocking a skinny young man down that was standing in her way.

“Ciao bella,” he smiled as he flashed his teeth.

“Are you getting on or not?”

“Train’s filling fast. If you want you can bunk with me.”

“No. I’m sharing with someone who’s not you.”

Sarah brushed past him as she pulled her bag up the stairs. The man grabbed her bag, making it look like he was helping her. Sarah pushed up her glasses and snatched her bag back, shoving the man from his feet.

“Take a hint, idiot and don’t steal a woman’s bag from her!”

A conductor pulled the young man to his feet and began yelling at him in Italian that Sarah couldn’t understand as she started down the cars to her room. She found it two cars down as a young woman with long midnight blue dreads and cat eye glasses was unpacking a sweater and a laptop on her side of the cabin. Sarah set her things on the floor and introduced herself. With her luck, the woman only spoke in German, mostly leaving her to her thoughts.

“Cool, an overnight trip to Paris and I get stuck with an Italian stalker and a German Cosima that doesn’t speak any English.”

Sarah settled herself in to her bed, growing bored after the first hour. She couldn’t find an electrical plug in her room and didn’t want to burn out her battery. Another hour passed as she slowly nibbled at her cool fried pizza. Her full stomach helped another two hours go by as she fell asleep. Her bladder woke her as she pulled herself from her bed and wondered the halls for the nearest bathroom.

She laughed in triumph, finding an empty stall and pulling her phone into the wall underneath the sink. Sarah took her time to prolong the time so her battery would charge faster. She braided her hair, unbraided it, cleaned her black rimmed glasses and rinsed all the tomato sauce from her teeth. Her phone was at 83% until someone knocked on the outside of the door.

“Sorry, sir,” Sarah said in her best Billie Piper voice, “I may be a while.”

“No need, just trying to pass the time.”

Sarah cocked her head to the side, almost recognizing the voice as she slowly stepped forward to peak through the metal of the door. She waited a few good minutes to milk her time as she pushed her charger and phone into her pant pockets and flung the door open. The loud squeak startled the man awake as Sarah was shocked to find Michael Fassbender propped against the nearest window. He rubbed his eye, smiling down to Sarah in her tank top and jeans.

“Hello there.”

Sarah was speechless as Michael stepped towards the restroom. She moved away from him too quickly as she kept her mouth closed, something she thought wasn’t going to happen.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not going to bite unless you want me to.”

“Yes, please,” she answered, blushing when she heard what she said, turning Michael’s smile into a wolfish grin.

“Really now?”

“Holy shit, Sarah. Stop talking. Just walk away and shut up.”

“Lovely meeting you, Sarah.”

Sarah only waved her hand over her head and hurried back to her cabin before she died of embarrassment.

-

Sarah had put her phone on sleep, only checking a few times for the time as it was getting close to the middle of the night. She remembered turning off her phone and turning over under the stale sheets, falling into a deep sleep as the German girl’s snoring put her to sleep. She had been so embarrassed and mad at herself for not asking Michael for his autograph. Still, him being that close to her would definitely help some late night sessions with her B.O.B.

She was almost asleep when the fire alarm rang throughout the train, waking everyone on board. Sarah and her roommate woke up in time as the train slowly but quickly halted. Sarah pulled on her glasses, looking out the window to the beautiful moonlit field.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groaned.

A voice came on over the speakers in every language telling the passengers to get off the train because of an emergency with Sarah being one of the first people off the train to avoid the crowded hallway and a certain young man that would see her in her night clothes. Sarah cursed to herself seeing that she was only in her pajama bottoms and her white tank top without her bra. There would be no way that she would have been allowed back on the train until everyone was off and the situation would be handled.

There was some panic amongst the passengers but most just lit either a cigarette or a joint like nothing bad was happening. Within minutes, Sarah was shivering and crossing her arms in front of her tank to hide the evidence.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?”

Sarah turned to look behind her as Michael flicked a finished cigarette into the patchy field over his shoulder as he leaned perched on one of the trees nearby. He had on a blanket over his shoulders and jeans from what she could bear to see.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“You didn’t bring a sweater?”

“They said it was an emergency. If there was a fire, I wouldn’t just stay to grab a sweater.”

“You don’t exactly know there was a fire. I grabbed my blanket. Would you like to share?”

Michael opened his blanket to Sarah as she was hesitant. She almost said no until she saw the young Italian man scanning the crowd for her. She dove for Michael’s blanket at the last second as she was covered from his view. Michael moved the blanket around so Sarah could have some room.

“Sarah is a very lovely name.”

“Thank you,” she answered as he put his arms around Sarah’s small body.

“What’s his name?”

“Whose?”

“The one you’re trying to hide from?”

“I don’t know the guy, he was just creepy and following me around everywhere.”

“Which one is he?”

“The green tracksuit, black messed up hair.”

“My god, he’s so thin. You could probably push him over and break him in half.”

Sarah laughed, feeling herself slowly starting to warm up but her breasts said otherwise. Michael rested his head on Sarah’s shoulder as he slowly started going back to sleep. His ginger stubble almost irritated her as she tried not to move.

“Are you okay?”

“Your chin hair doesn’t really like me.”

“Sorry about that,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her close.

Sarah was almost surprised to feel Michael hard against her back.

“So what’s taking you to Paris?’

“My birthday is tomorrow. My nana lives in Naples and I took some time off so I could travel for the week. The day after tomorrow I’m meeting my friend in London, I’ve never been before.”

“I have and I promise to tell you it is very beautiful in the fall.”

“Really know?”

“Yes,” he answered rubbing the side of her thigh through her pajama bottoms, “I know many things that are beautiful.”

He leaned forward placing a kiss to her shoulder as a soft tingle rushed down her back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pulling her hair over her ear, “Do you want me to stop, Sarah?”

“No,” she exhaled as the young Italian man looked to her, then going back to his cigarette, not knowing it was her.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you what.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she answered as his fingers moved past the waistband of her jeans.

Michael was casual, kissing the side of Sarah’s neck as he smiled.

“No undergarments?”

“Like I said, I had no time.”

“If I were you, I’d focus on keeping the blanket together.”

Sarah wanted to ask him why but jumped as his fingers found her, stroking her lips slowly. She pressed her lips together, to hide her moans as he pressed his finger slowly to her clit.

“Shh now,” he whispered into her hair, “You wouldn’t want anyone including your little friend to find out about us, would you?”

Sarah fell back, molding to Michael’s chest as his other hand slipped up Sarah’s tank, forming his fingers to her breast. She did her best to focus on the blanket and keeping herself composed. Everyone was so busy smoking or texting to notice the sexual events taking place under the blanket. Too lose, the blanket would slip from her fingers and everyone would see them or too tight and they would still know from the movement of his hands.

His hands were so strong as were his arms, carefully constricting her as Michael pressed himself into the small of her back. Sarah controlled her breath, reducing it to a soft pant as Michael was too busy, feeling his fingertips growing wet as he tested her slit again.

“You’re a naughty thing, aren’t you? You’re looking at them, wanting so badly to be found out. You are looking into their eyes, them not knowing. I’d like to see how quiet you really can be until you are bursting at the seams to scream my name.”

Michael moved his fingertips quicker across Sarah’s clit, almost pushing her over the edge until one of the conductors stepped out, signaling everyone to gather around. Michael groaned into Sarah’s shoulder as he slowly pulled his hand away from her bottoms. He brought his fingers to his mouth tasting her as she watched. Michael pulled her close for a kiss as she tasted herself on the tip of his tongue.

Sarah moaned, unknowingly pressing her back side into Michael’s cock. They broke the kiss, panting for breath as they finally looked to the train. They were allowed to go back into the train, departing in 20 minutes so the people could finish their cigarettes. The emergency was a lone joint setting paper towels inside a receptacle on fire. Michael kissed Sarah on the side of her neck as he turned Sarah in the thick blanket.

“Bunk with me.”

“What?”

“Just for the night, bring your things. You won’t have to worry about that man trying anything with you.”

“Why would you want me to spend to the night with you?”

Michael licked his lips as he reached forward and pulled Sarah back by the front of her pjs.

“Because I want to eat you out until you scream, Sarah.”

“Okay but what about you?”

Sarah moved from the blanket as she straightened her tank. She pressed her legs together, feeling the wetness Michael had caused.

“I will be in the first available stall, taking care of this,” he smiled forming his fingers around the front of his jeans. Sarah was unable to look away as her mouth began to water.

“Okay then, I’m sure my roomie won’t mind.”

“I’d like to make mine jealous, if that won’t bother you.”

“Not at all, where is your room?”

“The last car, third door. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Sarah filed in along with everyone else as they sleepily shuffled along back onto the train. The halls were even more crowded than expected. People half asleep were now awake and talking with the train staff or smoking in the open doorways to outside, not to mention the lines for the bathroom were extensive.

Sarah kept a sharp eye as she finally made it to her car. It was all silent and at best she had a few minutes before the train started to move again. One of the staff came by counting the passengers and in no time, the squeaking wheels began to turn. Sarah looked over her shoulder to the German who had instantly fallen back to sleep despite Sarah’s light being on. She was almost ready until a soft knock came at her door.

Her heart leapt from her chest as she rushed to the door and practically flung the door from its hinges. She was greeted by the Italian man, not allowing her to close the door again as his fake charming smile almost made her stomach turn.

“Mmm, my bella. Good evening.”

“It’s 2 in the morning. You can’t be in here.”

“Seriously, ass. No means no, so beat it.”

“I saw you with that other guy, you can be with me too,” he teased as he tried to enter the cabin.

Sarah set her teeth and put up her hands as she tried to keep him out of the room. His smile was slowly starting to fester the more she pushed him away. She gave him a rough push as his back hit the wall. He propped himself up and was ready to charge for her.

“Bitch,” he shouted.

“Young man, I believe the lady said she didn’t want to bothered.”

An arm shot up out of nowhere, taking them both by surprise. The arm was beautifully marked in tribal ink that she had seen rough housing with Michael before they got on the train. Her eyes slowly wondered up from the tattoo to the stunning blue eyes that were more than familiar to her. The room light had been almost playing her for a fool when Tom Hardy looked into the room, tossing her a wink. He pulled the fresh cigarette from his lips and tucked it neatly behind his ear. From her view, he was holding up the wall beautifully as the train rocked them back and forth in the small space.

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“Just go pick on somebody your own size, mate.”

Sarah wasn’t at all concerned about the young man about to get an ass whooping, only watching the muscles in Tom’s arm tense as he moved to stand in the door way.

“To fuck with you, man!”

He tried going into the room towards Sarah until Tom grabbed by the arm, twisting him into the wall. The young man’s face hit the wall with a rather loud thud.

“Know you really shouldn’t say things like that, and just for your sake, you really shouldn’t tell me to fuck you. I may just make your wish come true. She may not think you’re cute but I seem to think you’re a real slice.”

“Get off.”

“Apologize to the lady first.”

“Fuck you _and you_ ,” the young man spat at them.

“Just let him go. He isn’t worth it,” whispered Sarah.

Tom chuckled as he let the man go, running his tongue over his lips that set Sarah on fire.

“I’ll tell you what Gelato, if you piss her off again, not only will I kick your ass but I’m also gonna eat out her cunt, kicking and screaming while you watch. What you think, darling?”

Tom looked over his shoulder to Sarah as she bit her lips with a smile.

“Yes, please,” she blushed as she kept her eyes on him.

“My name’s not Gelato and I’m not scared of you!”

His voice rang throughout the train and Sarah was sure at any minute the conductor was going to come back and throw them all off the train. The young man stood his ground as Tom closed the space between them.

“Baby boy,” he said hushed, “I can tell you are just like Gelato. One lick and I’ll have you melting on my tongue. I promise you.”

The young man flinched back, stumbling over himself as he looked to a laughing Tom in horror.

“What’s the matter, love? I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you in.”

The young man set off into a sprint as he fled down the aisle. Sarah poked her head out the door to see the man disappear, finally giving her room to breathe as she was inches away from Tom’s broad chest.

“Thank you. It’s nice to see chivalry isn’t dead.”

“I was just waiting until you stepped in and kicked the little bugger’s ass. You think he’ll be back?”

“If he does, I won’t be here,” she said hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

“Trying to move in with me, are you? Well okay, but I do tend to cuddle, like a lot. There is a lot of cuddling, I do it with the dogs. Though you should be warned cuddling can lead to many things.”

“Yeah, I hear cuddling is the new gateway drug next to shoes.”

She looked at Tom standing in the way between her and a waiting Michael. There was no way this was happening, let alone her having to choose which one to be with.

“You alright, love,” he asked tucking her straight brown hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, no. I’m all good. I have someone waiting for me.”

“Would you like some help?”

“I’ve got it,” she insisted with a smile.

Sarah slid herself between Tom and the door as she pulled her things along. Gerry-Lee was going to lose her mind when she got to London.

“Oi! You forgot something.”

She turned seeing Tom pointing into the room. Sarah only had a second to look in as Tom maneuvered Sarah over his shoulder. She tried so hard not to laugh or screamed as Tom squatted down, retrieving her bags and starting along down the car. Sarah clutched at his shirt to steady herself as she used the other hand to keep her chest from falling out of her shirt.

“Sorry to say, you are spending the night with me. I just need to tell my roomie though. Sure he won’t mind.”

Tom stopped in the next car and placed her bags at the door, still keeping Sarah balanced on his shoulder. She could hear the door open to the lit room.

“Oi, bruv. Mind if bring someone for the night?”

“Sure. The more the merrier. I have someone coming too, if you don’t mind.”

“Cool,” he said setting Sarah down as she rocked on her feet.

Tom caught her as she was about to fall. She turned to the bed on the left, seeing Michael look up from his book.

“No fucking way.”

“Well, well, Sarah. Couldn’t wait for me?”

“You know this little peach, mate?”

“I do. I saved her form the cold. Poor thing nearly froze to death.”

“That is such a coincidence. I nearly saved her from this little Italian lizard. Sarah is a beautiful name by the way,” he smiled bending forward to her ear.

“He tried to steal me away but I’m not really sure if I can chose between the two of you.”

Michael put his book down, watching Sarah as Tom grabbed her breast through the weak tank top.

“Sooner or later, you were going to have to tell your name, luv. That way I could moan it while your pretty, little lips are wrapped around my cock.”

Sarah pressed her legs together getting both men’s attention.

“This is not happening, this is absolutely not happening,” she told herself.

Michael got to his feet, pulling Sarah to his chest as Tom grabbed her bags from the hall. Sarah was almost a puddle and she was still dressed.

“So,” said Tom as he locked the door and pulled the drawstring of her bottoms, “if you had to choose, who would it be?”

“I don’t think you boys have convinced me enough to choose.”

“I think we need to up our game, Hardy.”

“Indeed,” he agreed as he picked up Sarah by her waist and tossed her on the nearest bed.

Sarah fell back to the mattress as both men joined her. Her tank was pulled from her as was her bottoms as they were tossed carelessly to the floor. Sarah looked down her naked body to the both of them as they slowly pulled off their clothes. Michael took the place left to her, kissing her as Tom took the right, slowly dragging his lips up her stomach kissing each freckle until he ended up at her breast.

Michael moved down to the other breast, kissing her collarbone as Sarah’s head fell back to the sheets.

“Did you know that it’s her birthday tomorrow, Tom?”

“Well now, that is indeed something, now isn’t it? Let’s make this one for the books then love.”

Both men peppered her skin with kisses, dragging their tongues across her skin as their mouths hungrily attacked her breasts. Each of their hands moved over her stomach, rubbing the insides of her thighs, coaxing them apart as they moved closer to her core.

“Mmm,” moaned Tom as he let her go, “she smells delicious.”

“Believe me, she tastes better.”

“Let’s see what we can get out of her. I wonder how long it’ll take for her to wake up the car.”

Both men took a leg and held her open as she was spread across the bed. Sarah could smell herself, her arousal as she turned her hips up to them. Tom reached for her first, massaging her clit as Michael stroked her lips slowly. He eased a finger into her as her hips bucked. Sarah closed her eyes, feeling the hands and the tongue lulling her, making her writhe as she bit back her moans.

Michael pressed another finger into her, pumping his hand faster as Sarah began to tense around his fingers. Tom moved down her body, dragging his tongue across her smooth stomach as Michael pulled his fingers away. Tom settled between her open legs, feeling her tightness as he pushed his fingers into her, curling them lazily. Sarah clawed at Michael’s jeans until they were halfway down his thighs. His cock sprang out to her as he moved closer.

Sarah arched her head to Michael taking his cock into her mouth. He hissed through his teeth, bracing a hand to the wall as his other hand laced in her hair. Sarah could no longer hear the wheels of the train, squeaking and turning on the trails. There was grunts, hungry panting, slurping and Sarah’s moans as she felt the coil tighten at the pit of her stomach. Tom’s tongue lapped at his fingers as more of her arousal coated his fingers.

“She does taste better. How is her mouth?”

“Much better than expected. I want her now.”

The men pulled themselves away as Sarah laid panting, heaving chest as she propped herself up on the bed. Michael had pulled a condom from the jeans behind him, rolling it on as Tom pulled her to the edge of the bed. Sarah pushed herself on all fours as he bent down to her, running his tongue over her lip as she was felt breathless.

“Tell us what you want, birthday girl,” whispered Michael as he bent over Sarah.

He held his cock in his hand, tracing her lips up and down to tease her into an answer. She tried pushing her hips back to feel him but was stopped as she Tom laced his fingers into her brown hair and snatched her head and chin up to look deeply into her eyes. Sarah giggled almost wickedly at the scene unfolding at her wish. She spread her knees further apart and reached under her to Michael’s cock, guiding him to her wet core. He took her lead, pushing in a bit as it made her moan in frustration of wanting more.

“Tell us what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, boys. Give me a reason to choose.”

Michael drove his hips forward a single time as his cock was enveloped by her core. Sarah whined from the sudden stretch as her mouth fell open. Tom stepped forward in perfect rhythm as he placed the tip of his cock on Sarah’s tongue. Her hand shot up, grabbing the base of his cock as she clenched the life out of him and gladly wrapped her lips tighter around her cock. Tom collected her long hair in his fist as his hips slowly pumped towards her. Michael’s hips began to move forward as well, filling Sarah more as his cock buried deep inside her.

He thrusted faster, feeling her warmth consume him as he grabbed her harder and pulled her back onto his cock. Sarah wanted so badly to be overpowering but with every thrust and every savage grunt, she slowly gave herself over to them. She let go of Tom and gave him control as she braced the edge of the mattress. Tom held her hair tighter with one hand and fixed his other at her jaw to keep her steady as she opened her mouth wider for him. Tom’s head fell back into his back as he let out a moan.

“Fucking hell,” he cursed as she moaned deeply around his cock.

Michael reached under Sarah, moving his fingers across her clit as she began to tense around him. Tom pulled himself away from the moment, staggering back against the shocking of the train. Sarah pushed herself back to meet Michael’s thrust as he hardened more to his release.

“Let me feel you, sweetheart. Come around my cock,” he hissed into her ear.

The thrill of his voice sent her spiraling to her release as her knuckles formed around the sheets. The sound of her whimpers and the strength of her made him come, emptying himself as if his life depended on it. His hand slipped into her hair as he angled her head back for a deep, passionate kiss as he finally slowed himself, stilling as he pulled her to his chest.

“That was beautiful,” he panted, giving her earlobe a soft lick.

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, regaining her breath as she saw Tom on the other side of the cabin, pumping his cock leisurely. Michael pulled out of her, still keeping his hold on her as Tom stepped forward.

“My turn, love and you don’t even need no wrapping paper.”

The group moved around the bed as Tom spread himself across the large mattress. Sarah climbed on top of him, propping herself on his chest as she grinded herself on his lap. She failed at fighting the whimper at the back of her throat. Michael slipped a second condom into her hand as he kissed the side of her neck. Fueled with the sight and feel of both men, no time was wasted as she rolled on the condom and gave her lips a lick.

She grabbed him and positioned herself, slowly sinking down on his throbbing cock bit by bit until she was fully seated. Sarah rocked her hips, finding her rhythm as Tom groaned. His hands formed around her hips, guiding her as she rode his cock faster. She rebounded from his thrust, arching backwards as she began to feel a second orgasm beginning.

Michael sat on his knees behind Sarah to support her and not wanting to miss the show. Sarah could feel their hands again, giving the contact she truly wanted. Michael tasted the skin on her neck, biting her shoulder carefully as she arched back farther into him. He wrapped his arm around her with his hand forming at her breast. Tom occupied her other breast, both men toying greatly with each nipple, pinching and softly twisting until they were frozen peaks.

Sarah could hear herself growing louder as she was getting fucked harder. She knew though the other passengers were sleeping that soon she would end up waking someone. She held on as long as she could Tom moved his hand from her breast to her clit. He worked his thumb against her as she started to unravel.

“Come now, darling,” he panted, “Let us hear you.”

“We’re waiting…”

Michael formed his lips at the base of Sarah’s neck and sucked harshly as Tom planted his feet to the mattress and pounded into her. Sarah opened her mouth nearly screaming as she came again. She was controlled as she contorted between them. Tom sat up, snaking his arm around her waist as he came. He moaned into her sweating chest, cursing as he came to a halt.

“Holy shit,” he cursed.

Michael had long since let go of Sarah as he sat naked against the wall. He was the first to break the silence of the panting in the room as he moved to the window and opened it for air. Tom pulled Sarah to his chest as Michael pulled down the sheets for them. Sarah felt wonderfully content, panting as she curled up between them. There was so much she wanted to say but didn’t have the proper energy to do so. She tried not to move her legs, still feeling sensitive as a few more moans escaped her.

“I think we’ve broken the birthday girl,” said Michael as he pushed the mated brown hair from her eyes.

Sarah smiled, closing her eyes as she started to fall asleep to the sound of her gift that would never be wrapped.

-

Sarah felt the train jerk as she woke with a start. She moaned feeling a wonderful hum between her legs. She around to the two bodies beside her. Michael was on his back with his pillow covering his eyes and Tom with his arm almost too tight around her waist as his head was buried in her hair. He really wasn’t kidding about the cuddling.

She felt him hard at her back as she slowly pried herself away. Sarah could hear talking in the hall as she heard the staff start to knock on doors. She panicked quickly putting on her clothes and grabbing her things as she looked back over her shoulders. She didn’t want to leave but knew it was for the best and she wasn’t sure if she would get them in trouble for being in their room when she didn’t belong in first class. She snuck back into the hall with her things while the man next door told the passenger about boarding the station within the next hour.

Sarah made a break for her room, catching the German girl off guard as she stood topless in her shorts. Sarah tried not to meet her eyes as she dropped her suitcase on her bed and looked for her clothes for the day. She was nearly dressed when she heard snapping behind her. She turned to the German girl as she was fully dressed.

“Yes?”

“You? Fuck?”

Sarah blushed stuttering, not sure of what to say.

“Yes. Two of them.”

“Two time,” she asked almost impressed.

“Yes but it was more than one guy.”

The girl raised her eyebrow and put up three fingers smiling.

“Yes,” Sarah tried to laugh off.

The German girl gave her a thumbs up and went back to packing her bag. Sarah checked and rechecked her things, leaving the girl to herself. She looked down the hall, seeing a few people out and about stretching as the station grew close. Sarah minded herself, pushing herself and her bags into the small restroom to be by herself. She felt bad at first, leaving the guys’ room but she knew a one night stand when she saw it.

She turned on her phone to amuse herself, checking in with her mother and Gerry-Lee. Today she would be in Paris, and then tomorrow Gerry-Lee would be waiting in London as spend the day together and tour their pretty little hearts out. The whine of the wheels brought a smile to her face as Sarah gathered her things and headed to the nearest door in excitement. She waited for eternity as the trail rolled to a stop. Sarah was one of the first to get off the trail. There was a fresh smell to Paris as she pulled out her phone for pictures. Her finger stayed on the screen for a while minute taking as many pictures as she could.

She stopped as the Italian man came into her view. He was only a few yards away from her as he turned away calmly, cautiously looking over his shoulder. Sarah felt an arm wrap around her waist, picking her up from the ground as she was spun around.

“I got her!”

Sarah giggled as Tom set her down next to her bags. Michael caught up with them, almost out of breath.

“You really think you could get rid of us that easy?”

“Was it the cuddling? I know I have a problem but I just know they’ll laugh at me if I go to rehab…”

“No, its not that. I just wasn’t sure if for one, that any of it was real or… I don’t know…”

“So what are you going to do in Paris,” asked Michael as he shifted his bag strap on his shoulder.

“I haven’t decided yet but I leave tomorrow for London.”

“Would you mind if we joined you? I have a meeting today but I’m free to meet you in London tomorrow and nothing would beat two English guides at your disposal.”

“Really? I actually have a friend I’m meeting and she’s a fan of you both like I am…”

“I see no problem with that,” said Michael as she scratched his chin with a grin.

“Yeah,” said Tom, “The more the merrier.”

“Okay, then. I guess its settled. We’ll see you then,” said Sarah cheerfully as she pushed the glassed up her nose.

Michael grabbed her by her belt and pulled her forward to him. He held her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he placed a single, long kiss to her lips. She moaned, feeling her knees go weak with a single kiss. He pulled away, backing slowly towards a set of doors as he winked to Sarah.

“Bye love. Don’t let Tom break you into piece before tomorrow.”

“No promises, bruv,” shouted Tom as Michael disappeared, “Now, where were we?”

Tom dropped his bag and turned in front of Sarah, surprising her as he gave her a simple kiss. His hands however, felt up her backside firmly enough to make her want more. He pulled away, willing to deny her wishes.

“Where do you plan on staying?”

“I don’t know. A hostel?”

“Ugh! No, love. We’re going to a proper hotel so I can fuck you senseless in a proper bed and you’re also shit out of luck if you think you’re not sitting next to me on the plane tomorrow.”

“Party pooper,” she teased as she stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket.

“Which reminds me,” he said leading them to a nearby kiosk, “Put your hands up and spread your legs.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, I won’t bite you that hard.”

“Yeah, okay,” she said as she obeyed him.

Tom squatted down as she lifted her up on his shoulders. Sarah held in what laugher she could as Tom bent to his side and gathered all of their bags in his hands.

“I’ve got a Birthday girl! Birthday Girl coming through please! 24 year old cargo to be handled with care!”

“I’m 26!”

“Close enough!”

Sarah looked to the people as they stared at her on Tom’s shoulders. Tom tried flagging down a taxi as they got outside. She pushed the hair from her face as she reached into her pocket for her phone. She smiled pressing the phone to her ear as Tom held out his hand to the slowing taxi ahead of them. The ringing stopped as Sarah held her breath.

“Happy Birthday, Bitch!”

“Dude,” she said in one breath as Tom set her on the ground, “You’re not going to believe this…”


End file.
